You
by Rannada Youichi
Summary: Menjadi suatu pukulan berat bagi Mamori ketika Hiruma melupakannya. Pertanyaan yang sempat terlintas dalam kepalanya, apakah Hiruma akan melupakan dirinya selamanya?


**You**

**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki &**

**Yuusuke Murata**

**This Story by Rannada Youichi**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hai, namaku Anezaki Mamori. Aku adalah manager tim Deimon Devil Bats. Selama ini, banyak orang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah sosok yang sempurna. Dianugerahi paras yang cantik dengan mata biru sapphire indah, hidup dengan limpahan kasih sayang orang tua, dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik yang menyayangiku. Aku bersyukur akan itu. Apalagi ketika aku akhirnya mengerti apa itu yang namanya cinta setelah aku menginjakkan kakiku di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang, Deimon Devil Bats.

Selama aku berada di Junior High School, tak sekalipun aku berpikir untuk mencari seorang kekasih. Yang aku pikirkan saat itu hanyalah belajar. Begitupun saat aku beranjak untuk bersekolah di Deimon, prioritas utama ku tetap belajar. Namun, ternyata karena adanya 'dia', akhirnya 'belajar' menduduki peringkat kedua dalam daftar apa-apa saja hal yang harus aku lakukan di Deimon. Dan 'dia', menjadi hal yang paling penting sampai sekarang.

Hiruma Youichi-bukanlah sosok asing dalam kehidupanku. Dia kejam, suka memerintah seenaknya, dan cerewet. Kadang aku berpikir bahwa secerewet-cerewetnya seseorang, dia tetaplah yang paling cerewet. Namun, dari semua sifatnya itu, sesuatu dari diriku dengan cepat menerimanya dan malah membuatku menyukainya. Aneh bukan?

Aku sebagai manager dan dia sebagai kaptennya, seharusnya kami saling bekerja sama, saling mendukung satu sama lain, saling membantu jika salah satu dari kami mengalami kesulitan. Tetapi ternyata tidak! Dia malas bekerja sama denganku dengan alasan aku terlalu lamban, terlalu manja yang pada akhirnya membuatnya repot sendiri. Saling mendukung? Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak butuh dukungan dariku, cukup fans club gilanya itu saja yang mendukungnya. Dan yang terakhir, saling membantu dalam kesulitan, mungkin kebanyakan orang itu adalah hal yang tabu untuk dilakukan oleh seorang Hiruma Youichi. Tetapi ternyata itu tidak benar. Dia selalu membantuku setiap aku membutuhkan bantuan.

Seperti hari ini. Beberapa waktu lalu, dia datang membantuku. Membuatku tetap hidup, sedangkan dia-

-koma.

Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari semuanya. Menyadari bahwa apa yang menimpanya saat ini, terbaring pucat tak sadarkan diri itu terjadi karena diriku.

Kenapa kau harus menolongku, Hiruma-kun? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mengalaminya? Kenapa kau harus menyiksa diriku dengan perasaan bersalah seperti ini?

**End Mamori POV **

**Normal POV**

Suzuna benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk setidaknya menenangkan hati Mamori. Ia merasa menjadi makhluk yang tak berguna setiap ia melihat Mamori menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia ingin membantu meringankan beban Mamori, tetapi ternyata rasa bersalah Mamori benar-benar begitu besar. Apapun yang ia lakukan, tak sedikitpun membuat senyum Mamori mengembang.

"Mamo-nee, jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus. Pasti You-nii tak suka jika Mamo-nee seperti ini."

"Hiks-aku memang bodoh, Suzuna-chan. Hiks-seharusnya aku tidak seceroboh itu," ucap Mamori terisak. Ia masih menunduk dengan kedua tangannya bertautan. Cemas, itulah kata yang menggambarkan perasaan Mamori saat itu.

"Ini semua karena aku-hiks, ini semua salahku. Iya kan, Suzuna-chan? Jika saja aku lebih berhati-hati, hiks-menyeberang saja aku tak bisa. Dasar Mamori bodoh!" ujarnya lagi. Suzuna memeluk Mamori yang mulai menjambak rambut auburn nya. Terlihat sekali bahwa sosok yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu merasakan perasaan bersalah yang luar biasa.

"Mamo-nee, ini bukan salahmu. Ini sudah menjadi takdir Kami-sama, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Mamo-ne," Suzuna berusaha menenangkan Mamori.

"Hiks-Hiruma-kun, gomen," lirih Mamori. Isakan Mamori semakin tak terdengar, berganti dengan nafasnya yang semakin teratur. Suzuna begitu lega ketika ia melihat Mamori merebahkan Mamori di kursi dan kemudian mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Mamori, "Percayalah, Mamo-nee. You-nii akan baik-baik saja," gumam Suzuna.

Suara derap langkah membuat Suzuna sontak menoleh. Semua anggota tim Deimon datang, bahkan Akaba, Shin, Sakuraba, dan Kotaro juga datang.

"Bagaimana keadaan, Hiruma?" tanya Musashi khawatir. Suzuna menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Dokter belum keluar dari tempat You-nii dirawat."

Musashi menghela nafas berat. Hingga akhirnya tatapannya tertuju pada sosok manager Deimon yang terlihat begitu rapuh, terlihat berantakan dengan jejak air mata yang terlihat jelas.

"Bagaimana dengan Anezaki?" tanya Musashi. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada sang manager.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Tetapi sepertinya, Mamo-nee dalam keadaan tidak baik," jawab Suzuna.

Akaba yang saat itu sedang duduk di ruang tunggu tak jauh dari tempat Mamori terbaring, berdiri dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Mamori. Ia merengkuh tubuh Mamori dan menggendongnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Akaba?" tanya Musashi.

"Membawanya pulang ke rumahnya," jawab Akaba singkat yang kemudian pergi dengan Mamori dalam gendongannya.

"Apa tak apa-apa Mamo-nee dibawa pergi?" tanya Suzuna.

Musashi mengangguk, "Aku percaya padanya. Lagipula memang lebih baik jika Anezaki istirahat di rumahnya."

"Ya, aku berharap Mamo-nee lebih tenang dan tidak lagi menyalahkan dirinya lagi."

* * *

"Hiruma-kun," kata pertama yang diucapkan Mamori setelah ia bangun tidur pagi itu.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Mamori, sedetik ia memanggil nama Hiruma, ia langsung berlari. Tujuannya hanya satu, rumah sakit.

"Mamori, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kaasan nya.

"Hiks, aku ingin bertemu dengan Hiruma-kun," Mamori mulai menangis.

Satu kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir putri satu-satunya membuatnya tersentak. Ia tahu perihal kapten Deimon yang masuk rumah sakit setelah menyelamatkan putrinya, ia tahu alasan mengapa putrinya begitu merasa bersalah ketika kaptennya itu terbaring koma. Cinta-itu alasannya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu dan kemudian sarapan. Setelah itu, kita sama-sama ke rumah sakit menjenguknya."

Mamori mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tidak ada salahnya jika ia membersihkan tubuhnya yang sejak kemarin belum tersentuh air.

'Apa kata Hiruma-kun jika tahu kemarin aku tidak mandi?' bukan tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibir Mamori ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu, tetapi isakan yang semakin keras yang membuat Kaasan nya memejamkan matanya-lama.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatnya tersenyum lagi, Kami-sama?"

* * *

Seperti apa yang dijanjikan, Mamori dan Kaasannya datang menjenguk. Ternyata semua anggota tim Deimon datang menjenguk juga dengan mengorbankan waktu sekolah mereka.

"Kaasan pulang saja," ucap Mamori pada Kaasannya.

"Lagipula teman-teman semuanya ada disini, jadi Mamori tak akan kesepian," lanjutnya.

"Tetapi Mamori, Kaasan-"

"Tak apa, Kaasan pulang saja. Bukankah hari ini Kaasan ada urusan," potong Mamori.

Kaasannya mengangguk, "Hati-hati," ucapnya kemudian pergi. Sedikit perasaan tak rela jika harus meninggalkan putri satu-satunya dengan keadaannya yang mengkhawatirkan.

* * *

Mamori duduk di samping tempat dimana Hiruma terbaring, sedangkan teman-temannya memilih duduk di ruang tunggu. Menatap wajah Hiruma yang pucat, rambut kuning jabriknya yang berantakan, membuat Mamori mau tak mau merindukan sosok yang kadang begitu menyebalkan baginya. Namun, sungguh! Mamori tak mau kehilangan sosok di hadapannya, tidak masalah jika setiap hari ia sakit hati karena cercaan Hiruma padanya. Yang terpenting baginya, Hiruma ada di sisinya.

"Ugh~"

"Hiruma-kun," panggil Mamori ketika ia merasakan akhirnya Hiruma mulai sadar.

Hiruma mulai membuka matanya. Sebuah perasaan lega tercipta di dalam hati Mamori. Akhirnya ia dapat menatap mata emerald Hiruma lagi.

"Sebentar, aku panggilkan yang lain. Mereka pasti sangat senang ketika melihatmu sudah siuman."

Mamori membuka pintu kamar Hiruma. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya membuat semua anggota tim Deimon menatap Mamori tak sabar. Kabar baikkah?

"Hiruma telah sadar."

Hanya tiga kata, namun dapat membuat mereka bernafas lega.

"Baiklah, aku akan panggil dokter," ujar Musashi.

Semua anggota tim Deimon pun beranjak masuk untuk melihat keadaan sang kapten. Namun, yang membuat mereka heran adalah ekspresi Hiruma yang menggambarkan kebingungan, seakan-akan ia tak mengenal sosok-sosok yang mulai mengerubunginya. Dan akhirnya mereka benar-benar merasakan rasa sesak yang luar biasa ketika satu kalimat meluncur dari bibir Hiruma.

"Kalian siapa?"

Dan saat itulah, Mamori merasa bahwa akan lebih baik jika Hiruma belum sadarkan diri daripada dia harus menelan kenyataan bahwa Hiruma benar-benar melupakannya.

**TBC**

**Haha, saya datang dengan fic baru *padahal fic lama belum kelar***

**Tetapi tak apalah, mumpung saya kepikiran untuk buat cerita Hirumamo. Sebenarnya keinginan untuk buat fic Hirumamo lagi itu setelah lihat review dari Animea Lover Ya-ha. Dipikir-pikir sih memang benar, akhir-akhir ini fic di fandom Eyeshield *khususnya Hirumamo* lagi sepi-sepinya. Terima kasih ya…**

**Review Please… **


End file.
